The operational amplifier, or, “op-amp,” is a widely used electronic circuit that amplifies the difference between two input voltages. Ideally, for a zero difference between the voltages across the two inputs, the output of the op-amp is also zero. However, actual op-amps typically generate some non-zero output voltage for a zero input. The voltage applied across the inputs that causes the amplifier to provide a zero output voltage is called the “input offset voltage.”
The imbalance giving rise to a non-zero output for a zero input in an op-amp is caused by variations in the input circuitry, for example due to a mismatch between the two differential input transistors common to op-amps. These variations can arise either systematically or randomly.
Systematic variations can typically be substantially eliminated by careful design. Random mismatch can also be reduced by careful design, but will always exist in the physical integrated circuits, due to variations that arise in the integrated circuit fabrication process. To correct the effects of random mismatch, trimming circuits are commonly used. Such circuits can reduce the effect of random mismatch, but may also introduce a temperature-dependent factor into the required input offset voltage.
FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram showing a typical prior art op-amp having trim type offset correction circuitry. In this circuit, the amplifier circuit 11 has P-type field effect transistor (“PFET”) input devices MPamp1 and MPamp2, the gates of which constitute the minus input AMINUS and plus input APLUS of the amplifier, respectively. Offset correction is provided by correction circuitry 12. An N-type field effect transistor (“NFET”) MN5 is biased with bias voltage nbias to provide a constant current that is scaled through a series of current mirrors MP4:MP5–8. Switches MNsw1–4 allow for selectability of the desired scaled current level. These current legs are typically binary weighted, allowing for 24 available trim settings. The resulting scaled current is scaled again through a current mirror MN4:MN6, and directed to the positive or negative side of the amplifier according to the sign of the select signal b4. In general, this trim current creates a current mismatch between devices MPamp1 and MPamp2 that forces a voltage mismatch between the inputs APLUS and AMINUS intended to exactly cancel the random mismatch that exists between devices MPamp1 and MPamp2.
The bias voltage nbias for device MN5 is typically generated by the use of a current mirror with a fixed current source, such as in the circuit shown in FIG. 2, in which the constant current source Itrim sets up bias voltage nbias through NFET device MN3. In effect, the constant current from current source Itrim is mirrored through NFET device MN5 (FIG. 1). The problem with this is that the input offset voltage generated from a fixed current such as in FIGS. 1 and 2 is not constant with temperature. At higher temperatures a larger voltage offset is generated from the same current mismatch through devices MPamp1 and MPamp2 than at lower temperatures. Therefore, the offset trim created by the fixed current source Itrim has a temperature coefficient.
One example of a trimming circuit that corrects for such a temperature coefficient is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,339, which issued on May 28, 2002, to Karl H. Jacobs, and is commonly assigned. The invention disclosed in this patent compensates for fabrication process and temperature drift mismatches without the additional temperature compensation circuitry typically used in prior art approaches. It does so by equalizing leakage currents on both sides of the op-amp.
However, while the invention disclosed in the Jacobs patent represents a significant advance in the art, it does not completely solve the problem of the drift of amplifier offset trim over temperature.